There is an increasing demand for electronic devices that are both compact and durable. However, in many cases, the minimum size of the device may be determined, at least in part, by the layout and packaging constraints of traditional electronic circuit assembly techniques. Using some traditional circuit board construction techniques, further reduction in the size of the electronic assemblies or systems may result in a reduction in the functionality and/or the reliability of the device. Thus, there is a need for systems and techniques that reduce the size of electronic assemblies without limiting functionality or reducing the durability of the assembly.